


Late date night

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Dinner, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Hello everyone! And yes even you too,” Gen greeted everyone taking a small bow on stage.Another performance, another late night where he’d be late coming home. He promised Ukyo he’s home in time for dinner too.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Late date night

**Author's Note:**

> Today until Friday will be different ships besides Sengen I think need more love.  
> Today I give you Ugen

“Hello everyone! And yes even you too,” Gen greeted everyone taking a small bow on stage.

Another performance, another late night where he’d be late coming home. He promised Ukyo he’s home in time for dinner too. Instead, Gen had to send a sad text to Ukyo and tell him he was sorry and he was going to be late. He was lucky Ukyo was so understanding. It made him feel a bit better than Ukyo told him he was going to watch the show. How much as he hated this he still wanted to do his best.

“Tonight I’m going to amaze you with tricks and magic, the likes of you’ve never seen before,” Gen dramatically posed. “And I do hope you stay with me tonight,”

Only 50 more minutes of this.

Ukyo wasn’t going to say he wasn’t disappointed but he kinda guessed this was going to happen. His boyfriend Gen always had something to do for his work and Ukyo understood. Being a mentalist was always Gen’s dream and dreams like his took time. Between all the book signings, meetings with his manager, and Gen’s shows, somehow Ukyo was starting to get jealous of Gen’s work.

“Oh that sounds so dumb,” Ukyo thought out loud. 

Even all the press attention Gen was getting was starting to make him jealous. It was normal to feel jealous over a person but over someone’s work? Ukyo let his head fall back. 

“Geez, do I feel stupid,” Ukyo groaned.

_ “Magic night, with Asagiri Gen will be back right after a few messages,”  _ The announcer on the Tv said.

Ukyo used the commercial break to get some leftover food from the fridge for dinner. Ukyo put on the ricer cooker and waited for the leftover chicken to reheat. Random commercials played in the background. The hum of the microwave wave and the commercial just sounded like background noise compared to Ukyo’s thoughts of how much he missed his boyfriend.

“Do you need a break?” For some reason, those words stop Ukyo’s depressing thoughts. “Well, why not make a reservation for you and your partner?”

Ukyo looked over at the TV. The words meant nothing but still caught his  attrition . It was a commercial or some over-the-top fancy restaurant. Just like the ones Gen liked to go to for date nights. I was already so late. No way he would try and schedule a date night so late at night but the commercial did give Ukyo an idea. Ukyo stopped the microwave and pulled out the chicken and put it away again. Ukyo turned off the Tv and slipped on his coat.

_ I hope Gen forgives me for missing most of the show. _

  
  


Gen was really tired. All he wanted to do was to go back home and go enjoy the rest of the night with Ukyo. Even if it meant reheated food. Gen had his mask on and his hair in his hat so no one would recognize him on his walk home. Gen still had his big apartment at a fancy building but that was mostly just for show and more paparazzi. Gen wanted to keep him and Uyko’s small one-bedroom apartment a secret between close friends and family. Gen finally made it home. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. The doorways’ light was on but it seemed like the light in the living room was off. Gen took off his shoes and put on his house slipper

“Ukyo chan?” Gen called. “I’m home,”

“Welcome home Gen,” Gen heard Ukyo’s voice called back.

“What are you doing in the dark?” Gen giggled a bit relieved.

Ukyo walked out of the shadows. “I was waiting for you,” He smiled.

“Awww that’s so sweet Ukyo chan,” Gen flung himself on the shorter man and pulled him into a hug. “Did you enjoy the show?” 

“Actually I missed a lot of it,” Ukyo patted Gen’s back as a sign to get off.

Gen pulled away from the hug. “Huh? Did something happen?”

“I may have spontaneously had an idea,”

“Oh? Do tell,”   
“Close your eyes,”

“What?”   
“Just do it,”

Gen playfully sighed, but he closed his eyes and let Ukyo lead him around. Ukyo came to a stop.

“Ok open your eyes,” Ukyo said

“Gen opened his eyes. A t first it was just an orange fuzz but as his eyes came in to focus he saw what Ukyo had planned. On the dining table, there were candles, fake flowers, and take-out sushi. Dragon rolls, Gen’s favorite.

“Oh, my good Ukyo chan. This is so sweet,” Gen smiled.

“There was a commercial about one of those big fancy restaurants during your commercial breaks,”

“And you try to recreate it for me?” Gen gushed.

“Well, I tried. The flowers are fake and the candles are from the 100 yen stores and-,”

“It’s perfect Ukyo chan,” Gen softly looked at the dinner. “Thank you,”

“Hey, don’t thank me just yet,” Ukyo chuckled. “We still need to see if the sushi is any good,”

“Oh trust me, It’ll be better than the cup ramen than I had yesterday. The noodles had such a orrible- hayye taste,” Gen whined.

Ukyo took his seat. “Oh really?”   
Gen sat down as well. “Oh, you believe it! It was like it was crumbling in my mouth the sec it touched my tongue but since that was my dinner I finished it,”

Ukyo rested his hand on his hand and smiled at his boyfriend’s cute ranting.

“Oh and don’t even get my started on the uncarbonated cola. The world just hated me yesterday,” Gen finished up his ranting. “What?”

“Nothing, just wanting to hear you rant,” Ukyo shrugged.

“Oh trust me, I would but we’d be here all night,” Gen was enjoying the light-hearted feel to the conversation.

“I won’t mind,” Ukyo replied lightheartedly.

Gen knew Ukyo meant it playfully but he did kind of mean it.

“Ukyo chan,” Gen sat up.

“Huh, something you forgot?”

“Ya,” Gen said barely below a whisper.

Gen bent down and placed a kiss on Ukyo’s cheek. “There, much better,”

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 3/18 TsukaSen  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
